1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to leg and foot brace devices that are secured to a patient's foot and leg. Such devices are used to maintain constant pressure against the foot, sole and ankle of the patient for therapeutic purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type provide for a variety of leg, ankle and foot stabilization utilizing two-part brace assemblies interconnected by free hinges of an elastomeric materials as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,263 that permit the tolocural articulation to move about a single axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,157 discloses a hinge at the apex of a contoured heel portion to provide free dorsiflexion and plantar flexion with a pivot point below the hinges for inversion, eversion, pronation, and supination of the foot.
Another orthotic brace is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,760 which provides support to an anatomical joint that connects the lower leg with the foot that is selectively adjustable for predetermining the extent or angular range of dorsiflexion/plantar flexion and inverse/eversion of the foot. Such orthotic joints are also seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,774 and 5,611,773.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,774 a joint is illustrated having an interchangeable cam follower of shock absorbent material for more comfortable and therapeutic use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,773 multiple adjustable insert pins for an ankle pivot cap that allow for pin adjustment by movement within a contoured pivot path by corresponding registration with a dorsiflexion limiting aperture or plantar flexion limiting apertures.
A foot brace can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,355 having a heel cup flexible connector to a leg engagement portion. The flexible connection is formed by an elastomeric block therebetween.
Applicant's own prior art patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,479 and 5,593,383 disclose orthotic devices which are characterized by an adjustable foot portion interconnected to a leg portion by a semi-flexible heel member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,383 introduces a foot pad with a securing apparatus to enhance and simplify usefulness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,479 discloses a basic ankle and foot orthosis device having adjustable length and height for the leg and foot portion respectively.